


Unfurling

by templorandom



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Character(s), But they all are still working with Uhtred, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finan does all sorts of things, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mentions of Aethelflaed, Mentions of Edward, Mentions of Gisela - Freeform, Minor Ealhswith/Sihtric, Original Character(s), Romance, Sihtric is a boxer, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, poc characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templorandom/pseuds/templorandom
Summary: Rosie and Osferth are studying at the same university and are now living together. When she meets his friends, a new world opens up for her.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom), Ealhswith/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom), Sihtric (The Last Kingdom) & Original Female Character(s), Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 46





	1. The Weekend

Saturdays nights were usually all the same.

Rosie always stayed in. Or tried to, as much as she could. It was the day when she could wear her comfiest clothes and spend it watching light-hearted shows on Netflix.

It wasn't that she was necessarily opposed to socializing. It wasn't one of her favorite things to do, but she didn't hate it. It was just that Saturdays were hers, and Rosie liked to indulge herself a bit.

The clock was already nearing eight in the evening when she realized she hadn't eaten dinner. The food she consumed was mostly small things-dried fruit, cheese crackers, a yogurt-and it was past time for a proper meal.

Pausing her current show, Rosie got up and made her way to the kitchen. Loud cheering flooded into the hall, and she guessed Osferth was home.

"Rosie, hi," he greeted her, blue eyes bright and big. They'd been living together for a few months, and so far, she really had no complaints. He was polite and kind, always so considerate of everyone around him. Rosie hadn't been sure about living with another student from uni, but now she wouldn't trade him for anything.

"Hey, Os," she replied, leaning over his arm to see what was in the pot he stirred. It smelled amazing.

"I'm trying this new thing I saw on the telly. It's about done if you'd like to have some," Osferth informed her, wiping his hands on a towel. Rosie nodded and smiled, pulling her sleeves over her hands contentedly.

"And who is this beauty?" A booming voice suddenly called from her left. The Irish accent was more than a little prominent, practically echoing in the space. She registered that there were other people in the living room, but her growing hunger had forced her attention elsewhere. Now Rosie turned, gazing head-on at the bearded man with guarded, but amused, eyes.

"This is Rosie, my flatmate," Osferth told him. "Rosie, this is Finan."

"It's quite lovely to meet you, Rosie," Finan said, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he shook her hand.

"Likewise," she replied softly, wanting to laugh and not really knowing why. It wasn't often she took kindly to men calling her...anything really. But Finan seemed good-natured, and if Osferth thought he was good enough to spend time with, she trusted his judgment.

"And that's Sihtric," her flatmate offered, though the other man was much more subdued than Finan. He glanced her way to nod politely, then turned his gaze back to the screen.

She wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Here you go," Rosie heard and looked down to see a bowl filled with steaming food. Osferth handed her a fork and a napkin, his familiar, lopsided grin across his lips.

"Thank you," she said, smiling back. She took the bowl gratefully and started for her room again. Rosie was aware it was a bad habit, but she ate most of her meals there. She did almost everything in her room, and though Osferth always tried to coax her out, she always found her way back to her nook.

"Leaving so soon?" Finan asked from the couch, which made her pause. Rosie turned slowly, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to think of yet another excuse to leave.

"I, uh...I have to-"

"Whatever she says isn't true," Osferth chimed in. "Rosie's not much of a joiner."

"Um, that's false," she said, slightly feigning offense. "I join all the time."

"Right, of course you do," he teased, his tone clearly implying the opposite.

"Well, there's plenty of room. Come watch the fight with us. Come on!" Finan waved her over. Rosie tried not to grimace as she made her way to the couch. She didn't know Osferth's friends and felt like she was intruding, though she knew he would say otherwise.

The only available space was next to Sihtric. She rounded the couch and sat quietly, making sure to keep plenty of space between their bodies.

Rosie hadn't noticed when she was in the kitchen, but he was actually quite...strapping. Her brows furrowed at the thought. She'd never used that word before, but it was fitting.

His clothing was pretty nondescript, but she could still tell how fit and muscular he was. Finan as well was quite broad and held himself in such a way as to make it known. As she watched them, she realized how intimidating the pair actually looked, and wondered how Osferth even befriended them.

"Do you follow boxing much?" Finan asked, taking a sip of his beer. All three of them turned their heads to her, and Rosie suddenly felt warm under everyone's gaze.

"I don't," she revealed, shaking her head. "I'm not that interested in sports, honestly."

"Ah, fair play. What is it you like to do?" He asked and Rosie wished he'd stop. She knew he was being friendly. But it always made her uncomfortable when she had to talk about herself. Rosie assumed people just weren't interested. And she was much better at listening than sharing things anyway.

"Oh, you know, just random things," she replied.

"Such as?" Finan prodded, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Stop being so nosy," Sihtric said. His voice was low and smooth between them, very soothing to the ear. Rosie liked it as soon as she heard it. He hadn't even stopped watching the match and if he hadn't spoken, one would easily think he wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

"It's okay," she said, chuckling. Finan nudged Sihtric, as if to say, _See? It's fine_. "I like painting, sometimes. I'm not that great at it, though."

"That's another lie," Osferth said, spooning food into his mouth. "I've seen some of them, they're quite good."

Rosie rolled her eyes, eating food as well so as to not reply. Osferth raised his eyebrows at her, grinning as he chewed his food.

"That's impressive, Rosie. You should put your work on display," Finan told her, pointing to the light grey walls.

"It's really just a hobby," she said, shrugging. "I take it you're into sports?" She asked, mostly so the focus was no longer on her.

"I'm more of an observer," he stated, running a hand through his hair. "Sihtric here is the one with the real athletic abilities."

"Oh," Rosie said quietly, looking his way. Sihtric looked at her again briefly but didn't say anything. "What do you play?"

"I box," he clarified lowly, eyes once more glued to the television. _That explains it_ , Rosie thought, nodding.

She glanced his way again furtively. His hair was dark and tousled, suiting his handsome, sharp features. The more Rosie observed him, the more she realized how good looking he was.

She was starting to feel warm again.

The match kept going, Finan alternating between yelling at the screen and asking her questions. Osferth watched mostly, interjecting occasionally with a quip and sly smile. Sihtric, however, was silent among them.

For the most part, he didn't acknowledge her. Rosie could tell, though, that he was actually very aware of what was going on. It was clear to her that he was the type of person who was conscious of everything happening in the room. And she would bet he could blend in seamlessly, despite his size and presence.

It was a bit unsettling; his quiet, mysterious demeanor. But more than anything, it intrigued her.

As soon as she finished eating, Rosie found a moment to excuse herself. She placed her bowl in the sink and washed her hands. Making her way back down the hall to her room, she closed the door, switched off the lights, and climbed into her bed.

Rosie then proceeded to touch herself, over and over again, gasping and moaning and thinking of Sihtric. She got herself off many times, imagining all the things she'd want him to do to her, until she drifted to sleep.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihtric and Rosie get to know one another better...

Someone banged on the front door, making her jump.

Rosie pulled down her headphones and listened, her heart beating fast in her chest. She knew Osferth was at the library, studying for an exam. So it couldn't be him. Or maybe it was? Maybe he forgot a notebook or something.

_But why wouldn't he just use his key?_

She got up carefully and walked down the hall. Whoever was outside banged again, even louder. Rosie looked through the peephole, not recognizing the person on the other side. They had the hood of their jacket up, obscuring their face.

"Who is it?" She yelled, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"It's Sihtric," the person on the other side said clearly. "Is Osferth home? He's not picking up his phone."

Rosie unlocked the door quickly and pulled it open, looking up at him. He was soaked, dripping water all over the floor. "He's at the library. He probably won't be home until tomorrow afternoon."

Sihtric stared down at her, his jaw clenching tightly.

"Come inside," she told him, waving him in. "You must be freezing."

He paused for a moment, eyes looking hesitant, before following her through the door slowly. Sihtric pulled his hood down and brushed a hand across his face. He looked annoyed and exhausted.

"Give me your jacket," Rosie told him softly, reaching toward him. "I can put your clothes in the dryer. I'm sure Osferth has something in his room you can wear in the meantime."

"Thank you," he told her. Though he looked very irked, she could barely note it in his voice.

"Of course," she replied, nodding in the dark. "His room is over here."

Sihtric followed behind her down the hall. She gripped his jacket tightly, trying to stay as calm as possible. Rosie hadn't seen him since that first night they met, when she'd snuck away to get herself off at the thought of him.

Embarrassment had flooded her mind as soon as she woke up the next morning. She didn't even know him, and it was rare that she felt anything so intensely for someone right off the bat.

He was gorgeous, though, and her mind played through so many inappropriate scenarios throughout week. As soon as a thought bubbled up Rosie would chide herself, saying that it was disrespectful. If the tables were turned, she might not have appreciated him doing the same. The least she could do was try to see him as Osferth's friend-a real person-and not a slab of meat.

"I'm not sure where everything is," she said, flicking on the light and turning to him. "But let me get you a towel first."

Sihtric glanced around the room then at her, nodding silently. She gave him a small smile and walked to her closet, rummaging through her the shelves. When she found one, Rosie ran back to him quickly, knocking on the door.

Quiet footsteps sounded across the floor before Sihtric pulled the door open. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of Osferth's sweatpants. Rosie handed him the towel, making sure to keep her eyes on his forehead.

"Thank you," he said again, taking it from her gently.

Rosie nodded again. "Would you like some tea?"

He glanced at her and nodded, before pulling one of her flatmate's hoodies over his damp hair.

"Okay, I'll put the kettle on. Let me take your clothes so I can dry them for you."

He gathered up the sopping pieces carefully, trying not to drip across the floor. "I can take them with me. I don't want to bother you."

"You're not bothering me at all," Rosie said, tilting her head at him. "You can stay as long as you like. I wouldn't make you go back outside in this weather."

"I can stay with Finan, really-"

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" She immediately asked, then realized she might be prying.

"No, I just got locked out of my flat."

"Oh," she replied, reaching for his clothes. "Well, you can sleep in Osferth's bed until you figure everything out. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And I really don't mind you staying."

Sihtric paused again, before he handed over the dripping pile. "Okay. Thank you."

She smiled at him again and nodded. "You know, I didn't think you would be so polite."

He pulled a face at her and she laughed softly. "Why is that?"

"Well, you might not have noticed, but you look quite, um..."

"What?" He urged, quirking a brow.

"Threatening," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. Rosie finally met his eye and saw that he was smiling wide at her.

Rosie couldn't stop staring at him. His features were bright and almost youthful, and she noticed how his eyes were actually two different colors. Sihtric looked so happy-so full of life-and it was a pleasant surprise, to see him that way. She'd thought that he was fit when they first met, but seeing him now, like this...he was completely beautiful to her.

Rosie blinked, then grinned back at him. "That was rude of me to say, wasn't it?"

"It's okay," he told her, the smile still playing on his lips. "You should see the other guys at the gym."

She laughed softly, meeting his gaze again. They stared at one another for what seemed like a long time, until she felt water dripping on her sock. Rosie looked down, realizing his clothes were still in her arms, and started for the door.

"I'll put these to dry and bring you some tea," she said, scurrying out of the room. _That was interesting_ , she thought to herself as she strode to the kitchen.

After setting the dryer and boiling the water, she walked back to Osferth's room, knocking again before entering. Sihtric was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up and immediately put his phone aside, watching her as she approached.

"We only had chamomile, I hope that's okay," Rosie said, handing him the mug softly.

He nodded, smiling softly. "Than-"

"You're welcome," she teased, cutting him off with a smile. His own lips widened as he cradled the tea between his fingers.

"I have some work to finish up, but if you're hungry there is plenty of food so help yourself. Feel free to watch TV or do whatever you'd like. I'll just be in my room if you need me," she informed him, rolling back and forth on her heels.

"Okay," he replied, his eyes never leaving her. "I appreciate you letting me stay."

"Of course. Anything for Osferth's friends," Rosie said, turning to leave. She couldn't help glancing back at him as she reached the door, and her heart sped up when she saw he was still eyeing her, that small smile still on his lips.


	3. No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Osferth go to a party, and new things are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I think I'm starting to understand the vibe of this story haha. I wasn't sure where I was going with this, but I decided that I wanted to write something happy and joyful and exciting. I wanted to write a character who is just kind and sweet, and wanted her to meet a group of people who were just as kind. 
> 
> It's kind of cheesy and obviously these characters go through so much shit on the show, but I wanted to write a version of this where they are all relatively happy, despite hardships. 
> 
> I think we all need something fun and lovely and lighthearted, especially during these times. So I hope you all enjoy!

"Come on, Rosie, it's just a party! Finan said it was okay if I brought you. It was his idea!"

She looked at Osferth skeptically. Apparently Finan's girlfriend was hosting something at their flat tonight. She barely even knew Finan and didn't know Eadith at all. Could she really just stroll up there as if she owned the place?

"He specifically said to me, 'Bring Rosie, too. The more the merrier," Osferth informed, his eyes pleading.

"Well, who else is gonna be there?" she asked.

Osferth's eyes widened, now full of hope. "Eadith invited all of her friends, and we'll be there. And of course, Finan and Sihtric. It'll be a good time!"

At that, Rosie perked up. She hadn't seen Sihtric since the night he stayed over. He'd been the perfect guest, quietly keeping to himself that evening to let her work. And as much as she did want him to interrupt her, Rosie appreciated the time to get things done. He'd even made breakfast the next day and left her a note, thanking her for the help.

But he had been gone when she woke, to her disappointment.

"What?" Osferth prodded.

"How is Sihtric? Did he figure out everything with his flat?"

He watched her for a second, before smiling softly. "He did actually. And thank you for helping him, by the way. He said you were very kind."

Rosie sighed, exaggerating her relief. "Oh, good. I wasn't sure what happened but I'm glad I could help."

"Right," her roommate said, a wily smile on his face. "Well if you come with me tonight, you can check on him yourself."

Rosie bit her lip, as if contemplating. At the mention of Sihtric's name, she'd already made her decision, but wanted to at least be discreet in her excitement.

"Okay, fine. But no scolding if I want to leave early."

"Yes! Yes! Okay, you're gonna have such a good time!" Osferth cheered, giving her a warm hug.

Rosie smiled, patting his back. "Let's hope you're right."

"I will be," he assured, a big smile on his face.

"Do I have time to change?" Rosie asked. She was wearing an old t-shirt that really should not have seen the light of day.

"Of course, we have a few hours before we should get going," Osferth said. "You can even wear fancy dress, if you'd like."

A smirk pulled across her lips, but Rosie didn't want to rule it out. She felt so silly, wanting to get dressed up and meet new people. But maybe Osferth was right. Maybe she would have fun. She didn't have to spend the night in her room, catching up on her work or glued to her phone like she always did. What could it hurt, doing something different for one night?

She walked back to her room and went straight to her closet, eyes immediately scanning the hangers. It was still quite chilly out, so it made sense to wear something warm and comfy. There was the cream-colored jumper she bought a few weeks back that she had yet to try. It had an abstract cutout across the chest that swept toward the back. The design was curious but had caught Rosie's eye, and she'd gotten it for herself on a whim.

This was the perfect chance to wear it. Pulling a pair of jeans and knee-high boots, she laid them across her desk chair, then hurried to the shower.

A little over an hour later she was ready, anticipation bubbling in her sternum.

"I know you said this wasn't a big deal, but I'm a bit nervous," she whispered to Osferth as they rode the lift up.

"Why?" He asked, concern furrowing his brow.

Rosie turned to him and then inhaled sharply, giving him a smile. "Oh, it's a good kind of nervous! At least I think it is. I just always feel this way when I meet new people. It's scary and exciting all at once."

Osferth smiled back at her as the doors opened, and they emerged. Even from the outside, Rosie could tell Finan's place would be very nice. Everything was modern and bright and sleek.

"Osferth, I'm so glad you made it!" A very pretty redhead greeted them at the door. Rosie observed her as she hugged her flatmate. The flowy, navy blue dress she wore complemented her auburnish strands, and went well with her fine, gold jewelry. She was stylish in an effortless way that made Rosie almost envious.

"Hi, Eadith. This is my flatmate. We're at university together," he shared.

Eadith turned to her, eyes widening. "Finally we get to meet the wonderful Rosie! Osferth has said nothing but wonderful things about you."

The redhead leaned in to give her a warm hug. Even though she was just getting to know all of Osferth's friends, Rosie had to admit she was liking all of them already.

"So are you also in the theology program? I love your eyeliner, by the way, I've always wanted to try brighter colors, but I can never find a good brand," Eadith said, leading her inside.

"I'll send you a link to this one. I only have blue but I'm sure you could pull off any color," Rosie told her, taking off her coat.

"Oh, Osferth. You weren't kidding. She is so lovely," Eadith said as she hung everything in the closet.

"Rosanna is one of a kind," he said, smiling at his flatmate. Rosie grinned back sheepishly at the pair, fiddling with her rings.

"Would either of you like anything to drink? Finan went overboard so we have everything," their host informed, walking into the living room. Their space was large, just as sleek and contemporary as the rest of the building, but still had a lived-in quality that kept it from feeling cold.

There were plenty of people strewn across the plush couches, and Rosie could see all sorts of beautiful decorations in the space. Eadith took her hand gently and lead her to the kitchen, which was just as lively as the living room.

"So you were telling me about university," Eadith continued, as she grabbed a glass for her.

"Yeah, I actually study music, so we're not in the same MA program but we're at the same place," Rosie shared.

"How lovely. So you can play instruments?"

"Only the violin," Rosie said, shrugging. "For now anyway."

"I'd love to see you perform," Eadith told her, handing her the glass.

"I'm playing on Saturday, if you're free."

"I am now," she told Rosie, smiling prettily. Eadith's eyes drifted behind her then her brows raised. "Would you like to see Rosie perform on Saturday?"

Finan suddenly emerged in the kitchen, a huge grin on his face. "Rosie! You came!"

His voice boomed in the space and he hugged her, lifting her off her feet. Rosie couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm. "I did."

"So Osferth finally convinced you to come out of your cave, huh? What did it take? Did he bribe you?" Finan asked, setting her down gently. When Rosie stepped away, Sihtric was in her field of vision, eyeing them with amusement in his gaze.

"Um, uh, no..." she stammered, her chest now thrumming. It wasn't like she didn't know he would be here. She came because she knew he would be. These were his friends, his world. But still, she felt nervous when she met his gaze. Her mouth felt dry and she was hot all over, though the heat was more than bearable in the flat.

"Hi, Sihtric," Rosie greeted, as calmly as she could manage.

"Hey," was all he said. His voice was smooth, as if he hadn't a care in the world, and he looked completely at ease.

"What was that about going to see Rosie perform?" Finan asked Eadith, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Well, I just found out that Rosie studies music and she has a performance on Saturday. I invited myself and now you're invited too," Eadith shared, running her fingers through his beard.

"That sounds class. We'll all go, and then celebrate after?" he suggested.

Rosie opened her mouth, not knowing what to say. There wasn't anything to celebrate really, it was just a small performance that had nothing to do with uni. But the way Finan talked, he was even convincing her that it would be a good time.

"Sure," she said nodding and smiling at the pair.

"Perfect. Sihtric, you're coming, of course?" asked Eadith.

Sihtric nodded once, leaning coolly against the wall. Rosie eyed him carefully, biting back a grin. His gaze met hers then and his lips quirked upward slowly, which only made her bite her own even harder.

"Would you like a tour of our place?" Finan posed suddenly, finishing the last of his beer.

"Of course," Rosie stated, following him out of the kitchen. He showed her the living room again, each piece carefully chosen by Eadith, who worked as a designer. He took her through the rooms and balcony, and as much as she wanted to pay attention, she couldn't help but be distracted by Sihtric's presence.

He trailed behind her, as silent as ever. The scent of whatever cologne he wore filled her nostrils and she desperately wanted to turn and bury her nose into his neck. Then she realized how ridiculous that seemed, and tried to focus on whatever Finan was saying to her.

"We can also see the whole city from the top of the building," he shared, pressing the button for the lift. "That's part of the reason why we pay so much to live in this shitehole."

Rosie laughed, though was quickly silenced when the lift doors opened.

Finan was right. The view was incredible.

"This is amazing," she gushed, rushing to the edge. No matter how the night ended, seeing what she was seeing now made it entirely worth it. "I can't believe you get to live here."

Rosie smiled as they joined her, and together they watched the twinkling lights. She was shivering without her coat, but she didn't even care. It was so beautiful.

"Ahhhhh. We're out of ice," Finan whispered, tapping on his phone quickly. "She gives me shite for getting so much stuff and now she's whinging that we don't have ice! Sort yourself out, like."

"I'll get some," Sihtric stated calmly.

"No, no, I'll get it. Stay with Rosie," Finan instructed as he walked back to the lift.

She watched as he left, then turned to Sihtric quickly before looking over the edge again. "He's funny."

"He can be," Sihtric replied, his voice maintaining that same easy quality it always had. Silence then permeated the space between them, and it caused her to be filled with anticipation again.

"Osferth said everything is okay with your flat?"

"Yes. Thank you again for letting me stay over."

"Of course. Any time."

The silence seeped in again and Rosie turned to look at him. His eyes were already on her, and they stared at one another again, for a long moment, before she shivered aggressively.

Sihtric chuckled as he removed his flannel, placing it around her shoulders. She immediately pulled it around herself, taking in his scent.

"Thank you," she murmured, staring at him again.

"We can go back inside," he offered, eyes scanning her face closely. He took a step closer, and she let him, enjoying his warmth.

"We can."

"Do you want to?"

Rosie paused, blinking at him, and inched closer.

"No."

Sihtric smiled-that full of life smile that she loved-and she laughed softly in return.

"So how did you meet Osferth?" Rosie asked, tilting her head up at him.

"Uhtred," he said. "Osferth found him when he came to London. He doesn't really talk to Edward or Aethelflaed much, but he knew Uhtred could help him get settled."

"Why would he talk to them? How would he even know them?" Rosie inquired. Aethelflaed was well-known in the London scene, modernizing her father's business through millenial startups and investments in nightclubs. She was beautiful and stylish and graceful, on top of being a shrewd businesswoman.

Her brother Edward, however, was not as disciplined as she was. He preferred to indulge quite hedonistically in the family's wealth and status, rather than make any philanthropic or economic use of their ample resources.

"Osferth is their half-brother," Sihtric stated simply.

"Are you serious? He's never said anything about it," she said, eyes wide.

"He wouldn't. They sort of ignore him," Sihtric continued. "That's why he found Uhtred. He's close with the family and helps that out with whatever they need. How do you think they are still so rich?"

"Is that why Finan can afford this place? Does he work with them?"

"That's part of it," he replied, smirking at her.

"What about you? How do you fit into all of this?"

Sihtric's face grew serious then. "I came to London to find my mum. I found Uhtred, just like Osferth did, and he helped me find her again, before she died."

"Oh. I'm so sorry," Rosie told him, lowering her gaze. "Where were you living before that?"

"Denmark. That's where my father is from."

"So you can speak Danish as well?"

Sihtric nodded.

"Will you teach me something?" she asked, eyebrows raising in delight.

Pausing, Sihtric looked at her intensely before he spoke, " _Du ser meget smuk ud i aften_."

" _Du ser meget...smuk? Ud I aften_ ," Rosie repeated, knowing she was mispronouncing something. "Did I say that right?"

"Close enough," he chuckled.

"What does it mean?"

He snuck a glance at her before smiling, watching the lights again. "It means, 'You need to put your coat on.'"

Rosie narrowed her eyes at him, before bursting out laughing. "I guess I should head back inside. I told Osferth I'd at least stay an hour before I thought about leaving."

"Is that what you're thinking about?" he posed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

"I'm actually thinking about all of the work I'll have to do tomorrow," Rosie divulged, sighing softly. "I really want to stay but I should sleep so I have time tomorrow to get it done."

"I'll walk back with you then," Sihtric offered, tilting his head toward the lift.

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't want you to miss the rest of the party," she told him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

He pushed the button to call the lift, and turned back to her, a small grin on his lips.

"I want to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Google Translate, "Du ser meget smuk ud i aften" means "You look very beautiful tonight" in Danish.


	4. Really, No Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sihtric and Rosie leave the party, and grow a bit closer.

"Do you want something to drink?"

It was the least Rosie could offer. She wanted to tell Sihtric again that he didn't have to walk her back home-more like walk, then take the tube, then walk again-but she secretly enjoyed the fact that he did. Rather than try to rack her brain for an excuse to spend time with him, he had simply offered and made it so much easier for her.

"Sure," Sihtric replied, blinking down at her. Rosie smiled as she took off her coat and then grabbed his, hanging them on the hooks by the door. She then bent down and unzipped her boots, wiggling her socked toes before she made her way to the kitchen.

"We have...." she intoned, looking in the fridge. "Milk...lemon juice...and I think that's it. I can make you tea again, if you'd like."

"It's okay," he told her, leaning against the wall. Sihtric observed her with crossed arms, a calm but focused look on his face.

 _What now?_ She wondered. Rosie definitely didn't want him to leave, but what were they supposed to do?

Her eyes roamed the space, looking everywhere except in his direction. Then she inhaled sharply.

"I forgot to water my plants!"

Sihtric's face went from placid to puzzled. She laughed, and slid her feet across the floor, making her way to her room. Halfway down the hall, she looked back to make sure he was following her, and she smiled when she found him right behind her.

"I forgot to water my plants," she repeated, opening her bedroom door. Leading him in, she pointed to the wall directly across from them.

The entire space, from floor to ceiling, was covered in green, a singular window in the middle. Sihtric walked in slowly before her, staring silently. Rosie proceeded to grab her watering can and tended to each pot, checking the soil and touching flowers and leaves.

"How did you do this?" Sihtric asked, still staring.

"It took a long time," she began. "I wasn't very good at taking care of plants, but then my mum suggested I try it..as a way to focus. I was having a rough time a few years back and she wasn't really sure what else to do to help. She loves plants so she gave me one to take care of."

Rosie pointed to a big, silvery one that looked almost fuzzy.

"Then I started buying more, getting them as gifts. And now I have this."

"Is this why you spend so much time in your room?" he asked, smirking at her.

Setting the watering can down, she looked at him and smiled. "No. Well....it's part of the reason. Mostly I just study or practice. I don't really have a reason to leave, so I just stay in here."

"Osferth said that's not true," he reminded.

"Well, he likes to tease me about it," she replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

"He says that you are very comfortable in your space. That you have your own world in here."

"I see."

"And that sometimes he wishes you would share it with the rest of us."

Rosie nodded. She didn't know that Osferth felt that way. _But what was there to share?_

"This is it," she joked, waving a hand around. "There isn't much to it."

Sihtric pulled a face, and she laughed harder.

"You don't like talking about yourself," he said suddenly, looking her in the eye. "You don't like people really seeing you."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, feeling very warm.

"I could see it in your face, that first night we all met. When Finan was asking you all of those questions. You looked like you wanted to hit him."

Rosie chuckled softly. He wasn't wrong.

"You're one to talk. Or rather, not talk," she teased, lifting an eyebrow.

"I speak when it matters," he said easily.

"So if I asked you questions about yourself, you would answer them?"

"I'd answer if you asked them."

"Okay," Rosie nodded. "We'll start with something easy. What's your favorite color?"

Sihtric laughed. "Green."

Rosie tapped her chin. "Beach or Mountains?"

"Mountains."

"What would you do if you found 20 quid on the street?"

"Spend half then give away the rest to someone who needs it."

"Good answer," she said, grinning at him. "How did you get into boxing?"

He paused at that, his smile faltering a bit. Rosie immediately felt the difference in the air and started panicking.

_Shit. Did I do something wrong? What did I say?_

A sigh escaped Sihtric's mouth before he began. "I was very skinny when I was younger. My brother and his friends would tease and bully me because I was so small."

Rosie's mouth opened. She had a hard time believing what he was saying. He was huge, compared to her anyway, and definitely looked like he could handle himself in a fight.

"I wanted to defend myself. So I asked one of the older boys at school and he started taking me to the gym. I started getting stronger and one day Sven tried to mess with me. He stopped after that."

"And your dad just let it happen? Why?"

"He liked Sven more," Sihtric offered simply. "He thought I was weak and I reminded him of my mum."

"Did they not get along?" Rosie asked.

Sihtric sighed again. "My father...was a cruel man. He hurt people and he didn't care. My mother left him, but he wouldn't let her take me with her when she came back to England. He didn't really want me around. But he did it just to torture her."

Rosie exhaled, blinking rapidly. "I'm so sorry," she told him.

He gave her a small smile and then shrugged. "I found her again. And I got away from him. That's what matters."

She nodded, biting her lip. Rosie would never have guessed that Sihtric had dealt with everything he just shared. He was brave and open, and she admired that very much.

"My...my parents are divorced," she revealed. "They split up when I was younger. And I don't talk to my father much. He also isn't very kind."

Her eyes met his as she still gnawed at her lip. Sihtric gazed back at her, looking sincere and encouraging.

"I don't really like to talk about it honestly. Most people can't relate, and they look at you like they feel sorry for you."

Sihtric huffed softly, a knowing smirk crossing his lips.

"Thankfully those kinds of traits aren't genetic," Rosie said, giving him a small smile. "I just assumed that everything good about me I got from my mother."

His smile widened at her words and she laughed softly. She loved to see him smile, to see him look so happy. Rosie could never get enough of it.

"I wonder how the party is going," she mused, lying on her back.

"Finan probably got very drunk and started telling jokes. Bad ones. Osferth usually tries to keep him quiet and fails. Eadith records him to show him the next morning, and he never remembers," he said, turning to lean against the headboard.

Rosie shifted to look over at him. "What do you usually do?"

"Nothing really. I drink and laugh at Finan."  
  
"So I made you miss all the fun."

"No. It's nothing we haven't done before."

Rosie stared. "This isn't much better," she stated, smirking.

"It is," he said immediately, looking at her straight in the eye. Rosie looked down and pursed her lips to keep from smiling.

"We can at least watch a movie, to make this a little more interesting," she offered, sitting up to get her laptop.

"Whatever you want," Sihtric told her, settling even further into the bed.

Rosie cozied up next to him, scanning through her Netflix queue. "Have you ever seen _Clueless_? It's American but it's so funny."

"I haven't," he said leaning in closer.

"It's one of my favorites."

Rosie looked to him and realized he was already watching her. She gave him a small smile, which he returned, then hit the space bar to play the movie.

Then, hesitantly, lowered her head onto his shoulder. A few minutes into the movie, she felt her eyelids closing. But Rosie didn't care that she was missing it. She could easily say that she felt safe.

And happy.


	5. Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie's performance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've read a piece of music, but hopefully this doesnt sound too ridiculous.
> 
> And if you're interested, I was inspired by Mabel's music for this chapter. She's a UK artist doing fun stuff. I highly recommend checking her out.

Performances didn't usually make her nervous.

And she wasn't. Not really.

But it was the first time Osferth-and the rest of them, for that matter-would see her play for real, and she was feeling giddy perhaps. Maybe even excited.

But not nervous.

"Which one is he?" Camille asked her. They'd met a few years ago randomly, at a cafe. Rosie had yet to start school, but they'd struck up a conversation and she learned Camille was a singer. Their mutual love of music brought them closer, and eventually they began collaborating. Now they put on performances together, for Rosie to practice her compositions and for Camille to be scouted by A&R execs.

"The tall one, with the dark hair," Rosie said, trying not to smile.

"Straight or wavy?" Camille posed.

"Wavy."

Camille leaned forward a bit more, then closed the curtain. "Oh, girl. He is so fit. What are you waiting for?"

"Cam, I just met him!" Rosie whispered, tapping the excess rosin off of her bow gently.

"That didn't stop you from playing DJ in your bed when you 'just met him'," she teased, sticking her tongue out mischievously.

Rosie's eyes widened. "Do not bring that up around them," she warned.

"Relax, I won't say anything. But I'm sure he'd probably like it if he found out. I'm sure he could take care of you _very_ well, by the looks of him," Camille nodded slowly, peeping through the curtains again. Rosie couldn't help but siddle up beside her, poking her head out as well.

Osferth, Eadith, Finan, and Sihtric were sitting a table close to the stage. Osferth cradled a drink in his hands, watching while Eadith and Finan talked animatedly. Sihtric, as usual, was reserved, eyeing his surroundings carefully.

A few seconds later his eyes landed on Rosie, and a small smile appeared on his face. She waved at him quickly, and his smiled grew wider.

Camille let go of the curtains and turned to face Rosie. "Lock that down, girl. Or I will."

Rosie rolled her eyes and laughed, grabbing her violin. "Let's go."

They joined the other musicians and waited for the lights to dim before walking on stage. Rosie found her seat, the first one in the semi circle formed around Camille's microphone.

When the lights came up again, the audience started to clap. Rosie made sure her bow was appropriately tight once more, and checked her strings with the other players.

"Yeah, Rosie!" she heard, and glanced up, trying not to move her head as she tuned her violin. Finan cheered her on, and Eadith wooped alongside him. She saw the happy look on Osferth face and noticed that Sihtric was still grinning at her.

A funny sensation coiled in her stomach as she watched them. Besides Osferth, the rest of them barely knew her, yet here they were supporting her. She felt grateful in that moment.

Camille walked onto the stage and the clapping started up again, even louder this time.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming tonight," she said, nodding to the crowd. After a moment they quieted, and Rosie tapped her foot to count everyone in. They played the first few notes of the song and already she felt herself relaxing, losing herself in the notes.

At the fifth measure, Camille came in, her throaty but strong vocals pairing sweetly with the instrumental. The backup singers joined in with the harmony, and then Rosie began her finger work, echoing the high notes and playful legato rhythm of Camille's voice.

She pushed the song forward, building to a crescendo with a glissando. Camille now sang at forte, really showcasing her vocals and sprinkling in some beautiful vibratos. The back up singers oohed and ahed while Camille sang her pleading lyrics, and Rosie followed along, taking the rest when Camilled paused.

They finished the song with an extended high note, and Rosie took a deep breath, glancing at the other players. They were all smiling.

It was a beautiful and almost melancholic song, and playing it together made them all feel so many things. Rosie was grateful she was able to learn from so many talented people, and felt so proud of Camille for all of her hard work.

The audience clapped, and she smiled, adjusting her violin for the next song. This one was also slightly bittersweet, but much more contemporary. Camille's vocal style was quite soulful, definitely influenced by early 90's R&B, which Rosie loved as well. Her own classical training brought another layer to the throwbacks they referenced, and she loved that she was able to mix so many different types of music to make something familiar but new.

Rosie tapped her foot, following the percussive beat along until it was her time to play. She mimicked the easy sound, now playing a staccato melody in high notes.

They finished the set, playing more in your face and upbeat pieces. The audience was great, clapping and cheering after every song. All of them stood and bowed when they were done and walked off the stage the way they came.

"That was amazing! I have never been that loose and into it before," Camille gushed, chugging her water.

"You were beautiful, Cam," Rosie said, putting her violin in its case.

"You were on it tonight too! Trying to impress your man?"

Rosie pursed her lips. "I was trying to support you! I do write these songs as well, you know." _And he's not my man, unfortunately._

"I was just wondering. He couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole time," Camille informed, fanning her herself.

Rosie paused. "Seriously?"

"Well whenever I looked his way, he was looking straight at you."

"Well...that makes sense, right? He doesn't know anyone else."

"Sure. But I don't think he would be looking at anyone else like they literally just invented music," Camille told her. "The boy was like-"

She widened her eyes a bit and hung her mouth open.

"No he wasn't," Rosie insisted, chuckling softly.

"To him, you were the moon-full and bright and beautiful. Looks like you'll be getting some help with those DJing sessions," she remarked.

"Cam, I told you-"

"I know! I'm just saying," she trailed off.

"Jesse! Wagwan?" she exclaimed, raising an arm in the air and shuffling forward.

"Cam, I thought you were coming out with us?" Rosie reminded, hauling the case onto her back.

Camille turned, walking backwards. "Jesse has an A&R hookup and I need that plug. I'll go next time, okay?"

Rosie made a face. "Fine. Text me tomorrow?"

" _You_ better text _me_! I want all the details!"

She rolled her eyes again, smiling as she watched Cam retreat. Walking down the stairs, Rosie made her way through the crowd. Spotting Eadith's auburn ponytail, she approached the table, smiling wide.

"Rosie, you were amazing! I had no idea you could play like that," Finan said, giving her a hug.

"I was really expecting, like, you know, proper classical music. You are so talented," Eadith gushed. "Did you write everything yourself?"

"Yeah, me and Camille," Rosie said. "She's working hard to get a record deal."

"It's bound to happen. That girl can sing," Finan said. The rest of them nodded.

"Well, Rosie. Where would you like to celebrate?" Osferth asked, his eyes wide.

"I'm not sure. Anywhere is fine," she told them, giving a small smile. Glancing to her left, she saw Sihtric watching her, a pleasant look on his face.

"Well, wherever we go, everything is on us. You can get whatever you'd like," Finan said, grabbing his coat. "Onward!"

They followed him outside, Osferth pleading with him to quiet down and Eadith laughing at the pair. Rosie trailed behind them, laughing as well. Sihtric then caught up to her, matching her stride easily.

"I didn't know you could play like that," he said softly, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Rosie looked at the ground, shrugging. "It's just practice. I've been doing it for years."

"You love it," he told her, towering over her. "It was all over your face. You love to play. It is what you were meant to do."

"I do love it," she agreed, smiling softly. "And I'm glad you all came tonight. I think Camille and I did better, partly because we could share it with you all."

"I'm glad you invited us," Sihtric said, gazing at her.

"Well, I didn't really," she laughed. "It was all Eadith's idea."

"You know what I mean," he said, bumping his shoulder into hers. Rosie laughed and hip checked him, but could barely make him budge, which only made her laugh more.

"You left again," she said as they kept walking. "I woke up yesterday morning and you were gone. I couldn't even text you."

Sihtric exhaled, his hands still in his pockets. "I didn't know what you would say if I stayed. I didn't want to assume anything."

"You can stay, next time," she said instantly, nodding up at him.

"Okay," he said, glancing at her. "Why didn't you ask Osferth for my number?"

Rosie swallowed. "I didn't want to seem creepy."

"So it would be creepy if you asked your flatmate for his friend's number, but it's not creepy if I stay over?"

"You already stayed over!" She hollered, smiling wide. "And I had already invited you. You never said I could have your number."

"Give me your phone," he commanded, reaching his hand out. Rosie gave him her phone, then took it back quickly to unlock it. Once he had it again, Sihtric typed quickly, handing it back to her in less than a minute.

She glanced at the screen, seeing his contact information was now saved.

"Now you have it," he said simply, raising his eyebrows once. "And you have my permission to even text me."

A chuckle escaped Rosie's mouth as she sent him a message.

 _I can't wait to tell Camille about this_.


	6. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover!

Sihtric's hand was resting on her lower back.

Whatever he was saying to her was probably interesting. Rosie wanted to assume that, because he usually didn't speak for the sake of it. Sihtric always thought before he said something, which was one of the reasons why she liked him. 

But at that moment, all she could think about was his hand resting on her lower back. His warm and large hand pressing softly against the fabric of her jumper. How nice would it be if just...pulled it up? 

Yeah.

He could just take that very hand and use it to pull her jumper up, just a little bit. And then he could tuck his hand- his big, warm hand- underneath and just rub it back and forth across her skin. He could do that for a while and then he could move it, across her stomach, and then lower, right between her-

"...okay?"

"Yeah," Rosie said slowly, nodding to him. Her lips parted as she stared.

Sihtric smirked, his features looking sharper in the dim lighting. "You didn't hear anything I just said, did you?"

"Of course I did. You asked me if Eadith wanted a gin and tonic."

"I asked you that five minutes ago," he stated, fixing his gaze on her. Moments passed, and he waited for her to respond.

"I..." Rosie began. "Um..."

He started to rub his thumb back and forth along her spine, and she blinked back at him. 

"I asked how you were doing. Is this place okay?" he inquired, standing up straight. He pulled his hand away, and Rosie exhaled, already missing its warmth.

"Oh. Yeah. It's good," she replied, nodding up at him. The bartender then placed two drinks in front of them. Sihtric grabbed them and waited, watching for the remaining two.

"I can wait for them," she said, touching his arm. It was hard under his shirt, and Rosie did her best to keep composed. 

Sihtric looked down at her and paused. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll catch up."

He look at her once more and gave her a small smile, before making his way through the crowd.

Rosie exhaled again, leaning her forearms against the bar. She was going to lose it. Soon. If she kept this up, imagining his hands on her-and only imagining-her head was going to explode.

"Hey." 

Rosie turned to her right. "Sorry, go ahead."

The guy chuckled, shaking his head. "No, you're grand. You just looked at bit lonely there, so I thought I would keep you company."

He had dark hair and stubble across his jaw. His eyes were dark as well, giving him a sweet look.

"Oh, I'm actually with my friends," she clarified. "I'm just getting drinks for them."

"Do you mind if I get you one?" he asked, titling his head at her.

"That's kind of you, but I'm okay," Rosie told him, smiling politely.

"What's your name?" he pressed. 

Rosie hoped he wouldn't ask, but she was prepared for it nonetheless. "Tracy," she lied. 

"I'm Ethan," he told her, holding out his hand. She shook it quickly, crossing her arms afterward.

"Are you sure I can't get you a drink?" he asked again.

"She's okay," a low voice said behind Ethan. He turned and Rosie leaned to the side, recognizing the source. 

Sihtric stood there, a somber look on his face. He stared back at them, one single eyebrow lifted.

"Oh, sorry man. I didn't know she was your girl," Ethan said, raising his palms.

"She's not 'my girl'," Sihtric stated, looking him up and down. Rosie couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at that, though technically, it was true.

Ethan's face was now confused. "If she's not yours, then what are you doing here? I think she can handle herself."

"She's not anyone's," Sihtric rumbled, clenching his jaw. "And she said she wasn't interested." 

"Like _I_ said, I'm sure she can speak for herself-"

"She did," Sihtric said slowly, cutting him off. "But you didn't seem to hear her."

Rosie blinked as Ethan retreated quietly. "That was a bit awkward," she said.

"For him," Sihtric stated, lowering his chin. He gave her a sideways glance. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just get...weird in those situations."

"You mean when you speak and people don't listen to you?" 

Turning her head, she gazed up at him. "Yeah."

Sihtric nodded. "I can see how that would annoy you."

Rosie laughed softly, and the bartender brought the last drinks. She grabbed them carefully and they turned to head back to their table. Sihtric followed behind her closely, his hand now at the middle of her back. 

It took everything within her to not drop the glasses. She was grateful that he was behind her, otherwise he would have seen how wide her eyes were at his touch.

"Hey!" Osferth greeted, smiling at the pair. "You're back."

"Thank you," Eadith said as Rosie handed her the drink. "Did you not want anything?"

She glanced at Sihtric. "I'm okay for now."

He smirked back at her.

"Well, if you do want anything, just let me know. I'll cover it for you," Finan said, leaning toward her. 

"Thank you," she said, smiling wide at him.

"And maybe watch on your flatmate closely there," the bearded man said. "He's only had a few and he's already feeling it."

Rosie looked over at Osferth. His gaze was half-lidded and a faint smile crossed his mouth. She laughed softly as she watched him.

"I'll keep an eye on him," she assured. 

They had a few more drinks, but Osferth looked ready for bed, and she suggested taking him back home.

"I'll ride back with you," Sihtric told her.

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked. As much as she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could, Osferth had to make it home safely.

He tilted his head, looking at her as if to say, _Seriously? We had this talk before._

"The car should be here in two minutes," Eadtih told her. "Sihtric, can you text me when you make it back?"

He nodded then glanced at Osferth to check on him.

"Thank you," Rosie told her, hugging her goodbye. "And thank you for coming tonight."

"Of course! You were amazing. I can't wait to come to the next one," Eadith said, squeezing her tightly. Rosie then hugged Finan, laughing as he lifted her off the ground. The couple said their goodbyes to Sihtric and made sure they got into the car safely, before taking their own back to their flat.

Rosie sat in the back seat with Osferth, while Sihtric took the front. Her eyes roamed over his profile and again she couldn't help but feel warm all over. She felt like she was losing her grip on something, and the more she tried to hold on, the harder it was to do so. But deep down, she wanted to let go. 

She really wanted to.

It surprised her a bit because wasn't like either of them were spontaneous, effusive people. She and Sihtric were both pretty reserved for the most part, but inside, it felt like she wanted to burst. Like something wanted rip through her every time she was around him or even thought about him, and she was doing everything she could to keep a lid on it.

 _Was he feeling it too?_ she wondered. Whatever it was that was going in her, was the same happening to him? Sihtric seemed so cool most of the time. Even when she spoke to that Ethan guy, it wasn't like he was raging. 

He was just....firm. 

The driver slowed down in front of their flat, and Rosie turned gently, nudging Osferth's arm. "Hey, we're home."

Sihtric opened the door, helping him out of the car. She thanked the driver and followed them up the stairs. After unlocking the door and hanging up his coat, she walked with him to his room.

"Do you need water? I don't want you to wake up with a hangover," she whispered, helping him with his shoes. 

"No, I'm okay. I just shouldn't have stayed up all night and then drank. That wasn't very smart of me," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you came tonight," she told him, standing up.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he told her, a sleepy smile on his face. "You were wonderful."

She smiled back at him sweetly. Soft footsteps then sounded across the floor and Sihtric joined them, placing a glass of water on Osferth's nightstand. 

"Thanks, man," he said, pulling up his blankets to cover himself. Sihtric nodded and took Rosie's hand, leading her out of the room. She flicked off his lights and closed the door gently.

"So you're staying this time, right?" she whispered as they walked down the hall. 

"I would like to," he responded, following her into her room.

"Okay. Let me see if I can find you something to sleep in," Rosie said. She tiptoed quickly to the dryer, hoping Osferth had left a load in there like he usually does. Luckily he had, and she grabbed a pair of sleep pants and a large tshirt.

"Here." She handed him the clothes, leaving the door open for him to walk to the bathroom. 

"Thank you," he said, placing them on the bed. He started removing his shirt, and Rosie bit her lip, blinking rapidly.

 _Oh._ _He's changing right here._

_Okay._

Turning to her dresser, she pulled out a pair of joggers and a henley, keeping her back to him as she undressed. 

Her pants were off quickly and replaced with the joggers, but she could tell that Sihtric had already finished changing when she took off her jumper. He was sitting on her bed patiently when she snuck a quick glance, and while part of her was pleased and relieved that he wasn't leering at her, another part of her hoped he'd be a little curious.

When she turned to face him fully, she chuckled a bit. When Osferth wore the shirt, it hung quite loosely on his frame. But on Sihtric it fit very well. She didn't think she could ever tire of looking at him, even in someone else's clothing.

 _Or maybe nothing at all?_ she mused, then shook her head.

"What?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Nothing," Rosie answered, folding her clothes carefully. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled wider at her, scooting closer. "Me too."

She found a spare toothbrush for him and they got ready to go to bed. He watched as she went through her nightly routine, and she kept glancing back at him.

"What?" she laughed.

"Nothing," he murmured, smiling as he rinsed the brush.

They settled into the covers and she turned off the lamp, shuffling closer to him. 

"Goodnight," she whispered, and then slowly leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She could see a faint smile on his face, and then Sihtric placed an arm across her hip, winding his hand under her shirt to trace soft circles into her skin as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight."


	7. What We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Rosie goes over to Sihtric's place and...fun things happen =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It always helps me to imagine what things and people look like when I write, and I thought I would share who I thought Rosie looked like: https://bit.ly/2DvSxGY
> 
> I saw the trailer for Balance, Not Symmetry and I was like, she is perfect! I sort of think of Rosie as this sort of innocent-looking person, and Laura Harrier's big eyes really capture that.
> 
> I'm still thinking on Camille, but that will come to me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

_**Do you want to come over tonight?**  
_

The message lit up her phone screen, and Rosie glanced down. She read it twice before flipping it over on the table.

"If you change the key here, it might sound brighter," Professor Ingraham said. Rosie nodded, trying to follow along, but a few minutes later she checked her phone and read the message again.

**_Do you want to come over tonight?_ **

_Yes!_ she wanted to scream. _Yes! Yes! Yes!_

After the night Sihtric finally slept over, they hadn't stopped texting each other. She had classes and her usual obligations, and he had....whatever it was that he did. Rosie wasn't actually sure, and was thinking she should ask him about it.

Not that it mattered to her, of course. She wasn't one to judge and certainly didn't think whatever he did with his time wholly defined him. But Rosie wanted to know him. What he liked. What his pet hates were. She wanted to know everything about him, know him inside and out.

And now whenever she was away from him, she wondered. How did he spend his time? What did he think about? Who did he see? Rosie didn't want to seem creepy or possessive-she was just eager to get to know him more.

She tried to be engaging when they texted, but not pry too much. They hadn't known each other that long, and they were still getting a read on one another. For example, Sihtric had this habit of ending his texts with periods, especially his one-word responses.

**_Yes._ **

**_No._ **

**_Okay._ **

Her heart always pounded when he replied. At first she thought he was mad at her, because he sounded so serious. Her finger would scroll maniacally across the screen, trying to find where she might have said something to upset him.

But then she realized that he was actually texting the way he spoke, using proper grammar and everything. There was no pretense or agenda. What he said-or rather, wrote-was exactly what he meant.

It was different from her own text language, which was full of emojis and abbreviations, but she was learning to appreciate yet another facet of him.

 _ **Definitely** _😊, she replied to his message, heart beating wildly in anticipation.

_**Meet me at the gym. We can walk from there.** _

_**Ok!** _

He'd texted her the address right after and she couldn't walk out of class fast enough. Rosie rushed home and put her violin away, then packed a bag with extra clothes and toiletries. Grabbing a packet of biscuits, she stuffed one into her mouth as she ran back out to catch the tube.

She found the gym easily, her eyes scanning the inside through the large glass windows. Everyone was muscular or fit or both, making her feel simultaneously scrawny and mousey.

Loud music played through the speakers as she walked into the space. Sihtric had been right. If he looked intimidating, some of the other guys looked 10 times as scary.

 _They look like they could crack my skull in two_ , she thought, eyes widening. She made her way to one of the rings where she could see Sihtric training, two others watching him as he moved around another fighter.

"You see how he always keeps his arms up?" A man said to the boy next to him. "He's protecting himself but is also ready to hit when he finds an opening. You have to be alert at all times."

Rosie's gaze stayed on Sihtric as she listened. His face was stoic and he moved fast, striking his opponent so rapidly she almost missed the movement of his arm. She watched him, enraptured, unable to take her eyes off of him. He was beautiful; graceful and lethal-looking, reminding her of a jaguar.

"You must be Rosie," a voice said at her left. She turned to see a young girl, hair tied in a top knot.

"Yes. Have we met before?"

"We haven't. But Sihtric said you'd be coming. I'm Stiorra," she stated, holding out her hand. The girl had a long, pretty face and eyes that looked both sad and cunning. Unlike everyone else in the gym, Stiorra wasn't dressed for a workout. Her ripped jeans and bomber jacket exuded nothing but casual.

Rosie shook her outstretched hand, furrowing her brow as she smiled. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well," she began, "You're the only other person in here not dressed for the ring. You're also staring at Sihtric like you want to eat him."

At that, Rosie chuckled. "Or perhaps I'm just a stranger who wandered off the street, looking to train."

"Perhaps. But I doubt it highly. He also mentioned you were very pretty, so I knew it was you as soon as you walked in," Stiorra told her, arms akimbo.

Rosie laughed again at the unexpected comment, "That's kind of you to say." 

Stiorra smiled back, raising her eyebrows as if she'd merely made a statement about the weather.

"So how do you know Sihtric?" Rosie inquired. She didn't think he would spend his time with an adolescent just because, though Stiorra was pleasant and more than a little amusing.

"He helped me get a job here. My dad thought it would be a good use of my time, but it was really so that Sihtric could keep an eye on me," she informed, her gaze now wandering to the man and the young boy near the ring.

"Oh, of course. You're Uhtred's daughter," Rosie said, feeling silly for not figuring it out sooner.

Stiorra nodded, almost rolling her eyes. "He still comes here, to watch my brother train, but, like, hasn't figured out that his own son isn't interested in boxing. So really, we're just passing the time until we figure out what to do with ourselves," she said, leading her to the pair. Rosie stifled another laugh, composing herself when Uhtred and her brother turned.

"This is Rosie," Stiorra casually introduced her, sitting on the edge of the ring.

Rosie smiled at them. The older man was handsome, with bright blue eyes and dark hair that had a very faint tinge of auburn. His son had the same blue eyes and full lips, but lacked the confident air his father carried himself with.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Uhtred said, shaking her hand. His accent was not British, unlike his daughter's, though he spoke perfectly. He sounded more like Sihtric actually, which piqued her curiosity.

"Likewise," Rosie responded. "Are you a boxer as well?"

"I was. I'm not as dedicated to it now, though I am trying to pass it on," Uhtred replied, eyeing his son. The younger boy gave him an exasperated look, and Stiorra pursed her lips behind them.

"My father tried to get me into sports as well, but I just didn't have the skill," she said, looking at the boy with a sympathetic smile.

"What have you dedicated yourself to doing?" Uhtred asked.

"Music," Rosie replied.

"Really?" Stiorra asked, and her brother eyed Rosie as well. "What do you play?"

"Violin. That's what I study at university."

"I can't wait to go to uni," Stiorra shared. "I was thinking of even going abroad, to Spain, or maybe the States. Uhtred liked Aberdeen but I wasn't so interested when we visited."

"I spent some time in the States. My father's family is from there, so I was able to take classes at a college. It was....different, but fun" Rosie said, smiling at each of the siblings.

"Tell me everything," Stiorra pleaded, urging her to sit. The younger Uhtred joined them quietly, leaving his father to watch the training in the ring.

Not long after, their father approached them again. "I'm heading home now, would either of you like a ride?"

"Sure," younger Uhtred murmured, with little enthusiasm.

"Stiorra?" their father asked, raising his eyebrows at the girl.

"It's okay. I have to finish up here."

"I will send Ivan back for you. Sihtric won't be able to take you, and you know I don't like it when you are out alone," Uhtred posed, a familiar parental tone in his voice.

"I'll take the tube back, it's fine," she told him, looking very much like the impatient teenager she was.

"No, Stiorra. You know I don't like it when-"

"We can take her back," Rosie interjected. She could already feel the impending bickering and thought she could save them both headaches. "She'll have two people watching over her."

Uhtred eyed her carefully. "I really don't want to impose."

"Not at all. I'd be happy to," she told him, nodding and giving him a smile.

Uhtred nodded as well, looking much more at ease. "Do not give her any grief, do you hear me?"

"Yes," Stiorra answered, huffing and rolling her eyes.

"I mean it, Stiorra!" Uhtred called at as he retreated.

"Okay!" The girl said just as loudly. "God, what a pain in my arse."

"I'm telling him you said that," her brother stated, a smirk on his face as he picked up his bags.

"You do that," his sister replied, "And I'll have a nice surprise for you when I get home."

The younger Uhtred chuckled then hugged his sister tightly. Stiorra still looked perturbed, but hugged him back just as fiercely before he followed their father outside.

"Now do you see why I can't wait for uni?" she told Rosie.

"Your father is just worried about you. You're his only daughter, right?"

"Yes, but what does that matter? I can take care of myself. He knows I can. He just gets overly protective and it's so annoying."

"You know why he does," a deep voice said behind them. They turned and found Sihtric, wearing a fresh set of clothing, hair wet from the shower.

Stiorra narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you start. You know I love my dad but he's doing my head in."

He laughed softly. "Are you ready to go?"

The girl hopped off the ring, "Let me finish up." The pair watched her as she walked back to the front of the gym.

Rosie turned to Sihtric. "Why does he worry about her so much?"

Sihtric placed the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Uhtred is very outspoken, and that can bother people. They've threatened his family before, so he tries to make sure they are always protected."

"Oh," she replied, nodding. "So that's why you watch her?"

"Sometimes," he said, hands in his pockets. "But she's right. She can take care of herself. I just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"So that's your job? The family bodyguard?"

"It's one of them," Sihtric stated, eyeing her. "Why?"

Rosie shook her head, smiling. "I was just curious. I don't really know what you or Finan do, so I thought I would ask."

Shrugging, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "We do what Uhtred needs us to do. It changes every day."

"Right," she said. "So you're both like, half bodyguards, half personal assistants?"

"If you want to call it that," he told her, an amused smile on his face. "Uhtred needs people who he can rely on. That's what Finan and I do."

Rosie hummed, understanding a bit more than she did before.

Stiorra ran up to them suddenly, a big smile on her face. "Okay, let's go!"

She locked up and they proceeded down the street to the station. They listened intently as the young girl told them about the current politics of her school and how she didn't care to get involved.

"They're all so dull. They don't know anything outside of their empty heads. It won't be like this when Uhtred and I go to uni, right?"

"It might be," Rosie lamented. "That really depends on you. I'm sure uni will be bigger, and there will be all sorts of people there. You just have to find the right ones."

"Is that what you did?" Stiorra inquired.

"I...," she began, noticing Sihtric's eyes on her. "Honestly? No. I kept to myself and just did my course work. But that doesn't mean you should follow my example. I didn't take advantage, so that's why I'm doing it all over again."

Stiorra laughed as she hugged Sihtric. "I'll make sure not to do that then." She then gave Rosie a warm hug, a big smile on her face as she pulled away.

"Wait a minute, I thought we were taking you home," she said to the girl, then turned to Sihtric.

"Oh, I never let Sihtric take me back. The first few times he tried I ran through the station and hid from him until he agreed to let me go home on my own."

"It's true," he confirmed calmly.

"My dad just thinks Sihtric drops me off, but we have our little secret," the girl said, nudging him.

"But... are you sure?"

"Don't worry! I can take care of myself, remember?" she said again, before winking and running off to catch her train.

"What?" Rosie whispered, more confused than ever.

"Stiorra fights better than her brother does. I'd feel sorry for the person who messed with her," Sihtric informed, taking her hand.

They walked to the platform to ride back to his flat. They talked about their day and Rosie asked more about Uhtred and his family. She learned that his wife, Gisela, had passed away when Stiorra and younger Uhtred were little and apparently, her daughter looked exactly like her. Rosie also learned that while Uhtred had been close to Alfred and his family, they weren't always on good terms.

"Alfred was....rigid," Sihtric told her. "And Aelswith hated Uhtred. But he's done a lot for them.

"Okay, so...how did you meet him?" Rosie asked, watching him unlock his door.

"Uhtred was adopted and he lived in Denmark. My dad worked for his and apparently took business away from him. I...I helped Uhtred get it back."

"So you tricked your dad?"

"Basically," he confirmed, leading her inside. His flat was as big as hers, but he was lucky enough to live alone. It was sparse and quite Scandinavian, with neutral furniture and large windows.

Rosie took everything in, running her hands along the wooden pieces. "I didn't expect it to be so..."

"What?" he urged, taking off his shoes.

"Fancy," she finished.

Sihtric laughed softly. "It's not."

"Compared to our place it is."

"I like your flat," he said, taking her coat. "I like your plants."

"I can buy you some," she suggested. "They would look really nice in here. And they'd get plenty of light."

"Okay," he agreed, watching her closely. "Are you hungry?"

"Oh my god, yes. Can we get Thai food? I've been craving it."

"Sure. I've never had it."

"You've never had Thai food?" she asked. "Okay, we need to fix this."

Rosie placed a huge order for them, scrolling through the menu slowly to make sure she got the really good stuff for Sihtric to try. She knew it would take a bit longer to arrive, but she was willing to wait, just so he could enjoy it.

She was sitting on his couch, knees pulled up to her chin. Exhaling softly when the order was completed, she looked up and realized she was alone.

"Sihtric?" she called out, rising from her seat. Rosie walked down the hall, leaning past each door until she found him in his room, changing a pillowcase.

"The food is on its way," she informed, walking up to him.

Sihtric nodded, turning to face her. Rosie looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to be with him, at his place. Her heart was bubbling with joy.

"What is it?" he asked her lowly, searching her face.

Instead of answering, she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she slowly leaned toward him to find his lips. His mouth was warm against hers and she deepened their kiss, pulling at his shirt.

She felt his hands at her neck and the next thing she knew she was lying across his bed, his weight on top of her. He pulled the collar of her jumper aside and mouthed under her jaw, making her squirm underneath him.

"I...I wanted to do this the first time I saw you," she revealed, her mental filter completely shut down. "That night we met, I touched myself. I kept thinking of you and me doing this and I came so hard."

Sihtric paused, leaning away from her to catch her gaze. "You did?"

Rosie blinked, realizing what she had just said. "Yeah."

A slow, mischievous smile spread across his face. Then Sihtric sat up and started unbuttoning her jeans.

Rosie laughed as he started pulling them down her legs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to finish what you started," he said as if it were obvious. "You can't tell me that then expect me to do nothing."

"Oh, I finished," she joked. "Many times."

He smirked as his hands found their way under her pants. "Fine. Show me how," he stated, pulling them down her legs.

Her eyes were wide as she stared back at him. "Show you?"

"Yes," he told her, hands now on both of her knees. "I want to see you come."

"But I thought you weren't going to do 'nothing'?" Rosie teased.

At that, he leaned over her again, one hand pushing her jumper and bra over her chest while the other trailed between her legs. Sihtric kissed her hungrily as his warm fingers roamed across her skin. They stroked her clit just a bit too softly and she reached down, moving her hand over his to show him what she liked.

He pulled away to observe, letting her guide him, and found her face again when she started to moan. He kissed her once more, hard, then trailed his lips across her jaw and neck to mouth at her bare chest.

Rosie whimpered at the feeling of his tongue on her. She could feel herself getting wetter because of it, and wanted to feel him even lower.

"I..I..can you-"

Then a loud knock sounded down the hall.

They froze.

"Shit," she whispered. Rosie wanted nothing more than to keep going.

But she was really hungry too.

"Okay, I guess this time you will help me finish," she said, looking up at the ceiling. "But after we eat."

Sihtric laughed softly, his breath warm across her skin. She couldn't wait to feel that again.


	8. Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready folks, they're doing the deed =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay even though I have written smut before, every time I have to do it, it feels like I have no clue what I'm doing and I'm fumbling and it feels like it's coming out wrong. So it if sounds weird, that's probably why but at least they are finally getting it on!

He didn't help her finish.

They ended up lounging on his couch, eating a significant amount of the food Rosie ordered.

"It's...sweet?" Sihtric stated when he tried the chicken pad thai, looking confused.

"Yeah, a little bit," Rosie agreed as she chewed. "Do you like it?"

He nodded, smiling slowly. "What are you eating?"

"Pad See Ew. Want some?" she offered, handing him a forkful. Sihtric decided it was his favorite dish, which made her giddy inside as it was hers as well.

Rosie ate so much she was too full to do anything else, and barely managed to change and brush her teeth before slumping down into his bed. As she opened her eyes the next morning, she realized her stomach was still a bit heavy.

"Ugh," she groaned, flipping onto her back. "I'm not ordering so much food next time."

"You didn't have to eat all of it," Sihtric teased beside her, voice low and raspy from sleep.

She turned to look at him. "I guess you can't relate, Mr. 'I box several times a week and I'm so fit so I can eat whatever I want.'"

He laughed, shifting closer to her. "You could train with me."

"I could," she began. "I could also volunteer to be waterboarded."

That made him laugh harder. "You're exaggerating. It's not that bad."

"If you say so," Rosie whispered, closing her eyes again. They lied together in silence until she opened her eyes once more.

"You know how you said you'd never had Thai food?"

She felt Sihtric shift against her.

"Yeah."

"So like...what do you usually eat?"

He started to rub circles against her skin. "My mum used to make me smørrebrød when I was little, so I eat that a lot because it's easy to make. I wasn't really exposed to much when she came back here. Even though I was with my dad, I mostly stayed on my own and tried to take care of myself and I didn't really know anything when I was younger. I ate what was familiar. And Ealhs-"

He cut himself off, clearing his throat.

Rosie turned her head to look at his face, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she raised her eyebrows, smiling softly.

"You were saying?"

"Eahlswith would usually cook...so I ate whatever she made."

"Who's Eahlswith?" she asked and she heard him take a deep breath, clearly wanting to take his time before he responded. "You knew I was going to ask."

He laughed softly, giving her a look. "We used to live together."

"She's your girlfriend," Rosie stated, blinking at the ceiling.

"Was."

She nodded, still looking straight up. After a few moments of silence, she asked, "Why did you break up?"

Sihtric exhaled again softly. "I was always busy helping Uhtred. And she had a life before we were together. I was tying her down from the things she wanted and needed. It just seemed better to do our own things."

"What is it she wanted?"

"Freedom, I think. She was always independent and didn't expect others to take care of her. I think she's happier. She doesn't feel obligated to anything."

"Where is she now?"

"Living on her own, I guess. Working probably. She did that a lot too. That's another reason why we didn't see each other a lot."

"What does she do?" Rosie asked, and she could sense him holding his breath. A weird heat crawled over the skin of her back as she realized she might have been asking too many questions.

 _Why are you so nosy?_ she thought to herself, anxiety now making her underarms prickle.

"She's...."

"It's okay, you don't have to te-"

"An escort."

At that, her eyes went wide, and then Rosie bolted upright, turning to him with a big smile on her face.

"Are you serious?"

Sihtric nodded slowly, trepidation in his two-toned eyes.

"That's brilliant! And you didn't get jealous ever?"

"No." he replied. "It was just work."

Rosie then lowered her head, laughing heartily into the mattress. "I've heard stories of people who do that, but...that's amazing. That's really brilliant. My god, I wonder what it's like. Did you ever have to beat anyone up for her?"

He chuckled, eyes searching her face. "No. I offered, but she kept me away from it. I think that's why we broke up. She wanted her own life, and didn't want to feel like she needed to answer to anyone. I told her I didn't care but...I know what she meant. And I just wanted her to be happy."

Rosie twisted her neck slowly to stare up at him. The more she learned about Sihtric, the more she admired.

"Huh," Rosie said, sitting up to lay her head on the pillow again. That big smile was still on her face.

"What?" Sihtric asked.

"Every time we talk, I find out something new and interesting."

He mimicked her position, lying on his back. "You think I'm interesting?"

"I do, yes," she replied, nodding as she looked at him.

He turned his gaze onto her, a small smile across his lips as he looked at her face for a long time. "I think you're interesting too."

Rosie's stomach swirled happily. How could a guy like him-this towering person with an air that screamed, "Do not fuck with me"- be so...soft?

That's what he was. He was soft and sweet and so unbelievably endearing and it made Rosie want to squeal like a little girl.

Rosie really had never met anyone like him before.

She turned again to wrap her arms across his chest, still smiling. "I never thought we would talk beyond that first night we met."

"I didn't either," he replied. "You looked so tense when you came into the living room and saw us there."

"I wasn't tense, I was just...okay maybe I was a little tense," she agreed, laughing. "I didn't know you and all of a sudden Osferth had his friends over. What was I supposed to do?"

"We weren't going to hurt you," Sihtric teased, running his fingers along the skin of her arm.

"Well, you could have fooled me," she shot back. "You just sat there looking at me like I was a nuisance. In my own flat!"

"No, I didn't!" he exclaimed suddenly, turning his head sharply to glance at her.

"You did! You looked at me as if you couldn't even deign to acknowledge me," Rosie said, poking him in his bare chest.

"That's not true! I could see how uncomfortable you were so I was trying to give you space!" he claimed, an incredulous smile spreading across his face.

"Right, I'm sure that was it," she replied, eyes narrowed. Sihtric looked back at her and laughed again, which only spurred her own chuckles as well.

Rosie then sat up, reaching for her phone. She checked her email and looked over the message Camille had sent the night before.

_**You coming to the cafe tonight?** _

Every few weeks, Cafe Bond had a showcase for up and coming artist. It had originally been a way for Camille to show off her own talents, but she managed to grow it into something much bigger. She hosted each one, and Rosie did her best to attend when there wasn't any studying to be done.

_**Of course. Can I bring Sihtric?** _

_**Yes, you can bring your toy boy** _

_**Don't call him that! That does not apply at all**_ 🤣🤣🤣🤣

🤣

Rosie laughed softly at her phone, typing a few more messages to Camille.

"Are you saying more untrue things about me?" Sihtric asked, leaning against the headboard.

"I'm not," she shook her head, the looked up at him. "But, um....do you want to go to a party tonight?"

* * *

As soon as she stepped past the door, Rosie smiled.

The familiar lavender hue of the lights always put her at ease, making the cafe feel like it was a second home.

And it was, essentially.

For years she'd been frequenting the space, sitting in the big, cozy chairs to read and take notes while sipping on tea. Her and Camille's friendship had begun at the cafe and she really had nothing but fond memories of Cafe Bond. It was a sanctuary for her.

Tonight was no different. The tables were all cleared to let people dance and enjoy the music, and the counter housed a bartender who served all kind of fun-looking drinks. Rosie was excited to see how the night would unfold.

"Have you ever been here before?" she asked Sihtric, turning to look at him as they made their way inside.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. His eyes scanned the expanse of the cafe, a curious look on his face. "Do you come here a lot?"

"When I can," Rosie told him, hooking her arm through his.

"Rosie!" Camille appeared suddenly, fuchsia-painted lips parted into a wide smile. Her gaze traveled to Sihtric and then her smile transformed into a smirk. "Are you going to introduce me?"

Rosie quirked an eyebrow, a faint smile on her own mouth. "Sihtric, this is my friend, Camille. Camille, Sihtric."

"It is such a pleasure to meet you," Camille said, extending her hand like she was some sort of princess, waiting for it to be kissed.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said politely, shaking her hand.

"How did you meet Rosie?" she inquired, eyeing him mischievously.

"I'm friends with Osferth," he said, giving her a small smile. "We met at their flat a while ago."

"Ah," Camille said, nodding. "That's quaint. I wonder if he has any other f-"

"So when do you go on?" Rosie interjected, widening her eyes at her friend. If she didn't stop her, Camille was definitely going to say something embarrassing.

"I'm actually supposed to go now, I just wanted to make sure I said hi before the show starts. I'll find you both later!" Camille singsonged as she made her way to the makeshift stage.

"I like her. She seems nice," Sihtric said, following Rosie to the bar.

"That's certainly one word for Camille," she joked, chuckling softly. They ordered drinks and then found a decent spot near one of the staircases, where they could sit but still see the performers.

"Thank you to Cafe Bond for hosting our monthly showcase!" Camille said into the mic, encouraging the audience to clap along with her. "We could not do this without them. Now sit back and relax. You'll need your energy for the after-party!"

Someone whooped, and everyone clapped again as the lights dimmed. A single purple bulb left was on, casting a beautiful glow across the walls. Then a girl with long box braids took the stage, an acoustic guitar in her hands. She played a short set, showcasing a sweet soprano and quick fingers.

Halfway through the show, Sihtric leaned over and asked, "How come you don't perform?"

"I have," Rosie whispered back. "I just try not to do it too much, since this is really Camille's thing. I come more to support her."

She turned when he didn't respond and found him watching her, a small smile on his face. Rosie grinned back at him and nudged her head on his shoulder affectionately. Something pressed against her temple, and Rosie was sure he'd kissed her, which made her stomach swirl again. She was grateful to be close to Sihtric at that moment, listening to the pleasant melody and breathing in his scent.

A few more performers shared their talents before the lights turned on again and Camille returned to the mic.

"Thank you again to Cafe Bond and all of you for coming out tonight! Feel free to purchase any of the merchandise on the second floor and enjoy! I'm going to have a drink and misbehave."

Everyone laughed as she hopped off the stage, and a DJ started playing more upbeat music. A few moments later, Camille found them at the stairs, a bright glass straw between her lips.

"Rosie, please tell me that you're actually staying this time and not making up an excuse to go study?"

"No course work tonight," Rosie confirmed, giving Camille a cheeky smile.

"Good! Sihtric, do you mind if I borrow her?"

He shook his head, amusement in his eyes as Camille grabbed Rosie's hand and pulled her to a standing position. Their current favorite song was now blasting through the speakers and Rosie narrowed her eyes.

"Did you plan that?" she asked, following her friend to the dance floor.

"I may or may not have suggested it to the DJ before the end of the showcase," Camille divulged, handing her half empty glass to a random person before winding through the crowd.

At the chorus they both sang along loudly, bopping with the other dancers to the beat of the music. It really had been a while since Rosie hadn't thought about uni or study, and she was so happy to be with Camille, feeling carefree and happy.

It was turning out to be a wonderful night.

"So any progress with your man?" Camille asked her, seamlessly moving to the rhythm of the next song.

"He's not my man," Rosie corrected.

"Oh, please. I see how he's looking at you. He's cuffed," Camille shouted, rolling her eyes.

Rosie turned, her eyes searching for the Sihtric at the staircase. He was still sitting on the steps as he spoke to a girl wearing a denim jacket. But his eyes kept shifting back to her, and he smiled when their gazes met. She waved to him, giving him a smile in return.

"I thought we were going to have sex last night," she blurted to Camille, turning to face her friend again.

"You didn't?" she asked

Rosie shook her head, knowing her face looked slightly disappointed. "We got interrupted, and then we got distracted. And then we fell asleep."

"We? See, you're already talking like you're together," Camille stated.  
  
Rosie shrugged, giving her an awkward smile. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous too. I just...sometimes I just feel like I'm going to explode when I'm around him. I feel deranged. I want him so badly. I never thought I would feel this way. Would that happen? Would I actually explode in front of him? I feel like I would but I don't even care."

"Well, I really don't know what you're still doing here."

"What are you on about? You invited me! And you told me to stay!"

"That's before I found out you could potentially be getting your brains fucked out by him!" she said, pointing to Sihtric. Rosie laughed loudly, grabbing Camille's arm to pull it down.

"You're not nervous. You're excited. In more ways than one, I must say," she shouted to Rosie, still dancing.

"One of us is going to get lucky and if you won't take that chance, I told you I would!"

"Okay fine! I'll go!" Rosie shouted back. She hugged Camille tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now please go and fornicate the night away so the rest of us can live vicariously through you," Camille said, squeezing her shoulders.

Rosie wound her way through the crowd until she made it back to Sihtric. He was alone again, watching her as she approached.

"Let's go," she told him, reaching for his hand.

"What happened?" he asked, confusion painted across his features. "I thought you said you were going to stay this time."

"I did, but....I'd rather spend time with you."

When she looked up at him he had that smile on his face-her favorite smile-and she knew it was worth it to leave.

* * *

The whole tube ride, she was trying to be cool. But her heart was racing.

It felt like it wanted to rise up through her chest and pop out of her mouth. Rosie just couldn't wait until they made it back to his place.

She thought back to the night before. What it felt like having him on top of her, touching her, his mouth on her- and it made her skin burn. She wanted that again. Rosie wanted all of that and way more and the closer they got to his flat the harder her chest was pounding in anticipation.

His fingers wound their way into hers and a sharp ache traveled up her spine at his touch. It took every fiber of her being not to drag his hand between her legs and keep them there. Rosie had to squeeze her own fingers between his to keep herself from doing something inappropriate in public.

When they made it to his door, Rosie was practically buzzing.

"Sihtric," she called, hopping on the balls of her feet. Rosie could hear it in her voice, how breathless she sounded.

"What is it?" he asked her softly, turning as he entered the space.

She couldn't take it anymore. Pulling on his flannel, she brought his lips to hers. It wasn't soft or sweet like it had been the night before. This kiss was searing; intense and so full of whatever had been building inside of her that there was no way he wasn't feeling it now too.

Rosie pushed him up against the wall, using her left leg to kick the door closed. Her coat came off next and then she was pulling at his clothing haphazardly.

Sihtric's hands wrapped around her thighs and then suddenly she was lifted, her back now against the wall and her legs around his waist. Rosie instinctively pulled her dress upward, wanting to be as close as she possibly could to him.

He buried his face into her neck, kissing and biting softly at the skin there.

"You smell so good," he whispered as she cradled his neck. "You always smell so good."

"You do, too," she replied breathily. "Is that weird to say?"

"No," he assured.

"Okay."

Finding his lips again, Rosie began grinding her hips into his. That riled him up even further, and he grabbed her waist again with one hand, forcing her to steady her movements. His other one dove under her waistband, winding his fingers over her clit exactly how she'd shown him she liked the night before.

Rosie started to breathe faster, her body completely rigid underneath him. He then slid his fingers lower, keeping his thumb circling on her clit while two easily slid inside her. She moaned, not very quietly and stared up at him, gasping as Sihtric kept frigging his hands against her skin.

"Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop," she whispered against his mouth, another high pitched whimper escaping her lips.

"I won't," he promised, catching her lips in another heated kiss.

Rosie started to grind down on his hand as she ran her own under his shirt. Her fingers trailed over the expanse of hard muscle and even just feeling him, having him between her legs like this made her wetter.

"Please, Sihtric," she said.

"Please what?" he asked, still moving his hand in and on her.

"Please just fuck me. I need you to fuck me right now. Can you do that for me?" she pleaded.

He pulled his hand away gently, then set her down just as carefully.

"Come on," was all he said, before leading her to his room.

Sihtric pulled his shirt off, then toed off his boots. Rosie followed suit, tugging off her dress in one sweeping motion.

They faced one another, and she couldn't help admiring him.

"My god. You're gorgeous," she scoffed.

Sihtric furrowed his brow, giving her a small smile. Rosie kissed him hungrily again, pulling him down to the bed over her.

He tugged at her bra strap and trailed his lips over her clavicle while she unzipped his jeans. He kicked them off then reached for her again and pulled her waistband down, sliding her pants down her legs and dropping them onto the floor.

Sihtric kissed the inside of her knee softly, guiding his lips across her thigh until he was mouthing right between her legs. Rosie exhaled the breath she was holding, her jaw trembling at the onslaught.

Her fingers found his hair, stroking the surprisingly soft strands while he just licked and sucked and did every sort of obscene thing she had been picturing in her head. Her hips moved of their own accord against his mouth and the more she ground against him, the more he lapped at her.

It almost felt like they were competing against each other. For what, Rosie couldn't say. But she had the feeling that neither of them would feel like they lost and she was more than fine with that.

Suddenly she felt Sihtric growl against her, and then he was pinning her down again, sliding his fingers back into her while his mouth worked on her clit. He doubled-down this time, his movements rougher in a way that felt good and Rosie felt her body tensing up.

"Oh my-oh my god," she gasped, outright whining now.

He didn't stop. Sihtric moved his lips against her while his fingers glided in and out of her, hitting that spot inside of her that made her see white. It felt as though all of her senses were melding together to a single point; a mind-numbing, intensely pleasurable point, and when they all seemed to align, she came.

 _Hard_.

Rosie cried out, her eyes filling with tears as her body shook from the release. When she finally calmed down, she could still feel Sihtric playing with her between her legs and she clamped them shut, smiling at him sleepily.

He smirked back at her, then leaned over to kiss her. She could taste herself on his lips, and that excited her more than she thought it would.

Rising off the bed, Rosie moved to straddle him without breaking their kiss.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked against his mouth.

Sihtric leaned back wordlessly, trying to reach the nightstand while still keeping their lips together. Rosie laughed and pulled away, letting him rummage through the drawer as she pulled off her bra absentmindedly.

She lounged on the bed and then met his eyes when he sat on the edge again.

"What?" she asked.

Sihtric kept his eyes on her as he ripped the packet open. "You're beautiful."

Rosie smiled softly at him again. Reaching for his waistband, she urged them down so that he could put the condom on. She was oddly patiently now as she watched him, running her hands up his back languidly.

Sihtric turned at her touch, a smile on his face. He kissed her again, covering her body with his own frame. She reached down to guide him into her, wrapping her legs around his waist once more.

Rosie was practically soaked and he slid in easily. He still stretched her though, but the feeling of him pushing inside, gliding along her inner walls was amazing. She hummed when he settled into her and he must have been just as pleased as she felt, echoing her sounds.

He pulled out of her slowly, making her eyelids flutter at the slow drag, and then slid right back inside quickly, bottoming out.

Rosie wrapped her arms around his neck, mumbling softly.

"What?" he asked, pausing.

"Faster," she begged, breathing hard. "Please. I can't take it."

Sihtric responded immediately, pounding into her with a steady rhythm that wasn't necessarily brutal, but was exactly what she needed. Every time she would feel him slide back inside, her breath would catch. She let her eyes close, enjoying the feel his hard body against hers.

"Hey," she heard him whisper, and Rosie opened her eyes again slowly. "Keep your eyes on me."

She nodded, not being able to do much else. Sihtric sat up, grasping her thighs to stay inside of her. He brought one of her legs over his waist and then picked up the pace, moving in and out of her even faster now.

Rosie tried her best to keep her eyes open but he was making it so hard for her. She just wanted to get lost in the feeling of him moving in and out of her. But longer she kept her gaze on him, the more intense everything felt.

And she really liked that.

Sihtric leaned down to kiss her again and she grasped at him eagerly, moving her body to match his rhythm. She started moaning again, high pitched things that sounded almost like she was crying. But to anyone else who could hear, it was obvious what was happening to her.

"Keep doing that," Sihtric mouthed against her neck. "I like it when you make those sounds."

He bit at her neck and she cried out even louder, her cunt tightening around him as his teeth worked at her skin.

She heard him grunt harshly at that, which made Rosie do it again. Sihtric then started moving into her even harder, gliding in and out of her so furiously that all she could do was lie back and take what he was giving her.

"Yesyesyesyesyes," Rosie whispered, cradling his neck.

Her words soon became incoherent as she felt that merging point again. She moved against him to chase that high, and then Sihtric's hand was on her clit again, his fingers moving in a steady rhythm right on the perfect spot.

Her second orgasm spilled over her body in waves, and she clenched around him tightly. Rosie could sense he'd come right after she did, his body going rigid and then slumping over hers. They were both breathing hard, their bodies slick with sweat.

And then she laughed.

Rosie belly laughed and Sihtric sat up, eyeing her silently.

"Are you...are you laughing at me?"

Her eyes went wide, and she laughed even harder. "Oh my god, no! I just..."

Rosie caught her breath and he waited for her to respond, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"That just felt so......good. It felt _so_ good. I can't remember the last time I came like that."

Sihtric then scoffed, but his face looked relieved, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Can we go again?"


End file.
